


The Thrill Is In The Chase, Never In The Capture

by patriotsfan



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Edelmandola, Edelmendola - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, patriots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriotsfan/pseuds/patriotsfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You just asked me to marry you and I have no pants on!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thrill Is In The Chase, Never In The Capture

Danny Amendola stood on the sidelines, trying to hide the annoyed expression that was creeping on to his facial features. His knee hurt and every time he tried to make the pain go away, it came back at a higher intensity than before. He wouldn't take himself out of the game, no matter how bad the injury was. The sprain was acting up and all Danny wanted to do was lay down and stay off of his leg but, he had a job to do, and this would not be getting in the way of that. 

"You're doing good, babe," Julian Edelman said quietly, leaning over Danny to grab a water bottle. Danny offered a small smile in return, but that was it. The pain was turning into a dull ache now, and Danny was thankful. "Is it flaring up?"

"It's fine," Danny mumbled. Julian gave Danny's hand a very discrete and tight squeeze before walking over to Rob Gronkowski. Danny moved his knee a bit before deciding that he'd be okay to keep playing and walking around on it until he returned to the hotel tonight.

The game ended soon enough, the Patriots winning by a very large amount. The ending score was 35-3. Danny should've been excited, he scored two touchdowns, but he wasn't. Instead, he got his things together as quickly as possible before limping back to the team bus, patiently waiting for the rest of the team so they could be taken back to the hotel. 

Inside of the locker room, Julian got his things together quickly, but it wasn't because he wanted to leave. It was because he had so much energy and adrenaline left from the win that he didn't know what to do with himself. Jules decided to go celebrate with Danny, his boyfriend of nearly five years. 

"Do you know where Danny is?" Julian asked Rob after he searched the locker room three times. 

Rob nodded, "He said something about going to the bus to get off his leg. I don't know, he seemed kind of sad."

"Thanks, man," Julian walked in the direction of the bus. He spotted Danny almost instantly since there wasn't anyone else on it. Danny's head was down and he was angrily wiping his eyes while looking at something at his phone. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, babe, I'm good," Danny lied, not looking at Julian.

"What'd your dad say?" Julian asked. He already knew that this had something to do with Danny's father, like most of Danny's stress does. It's been like this since Danny was a kid and it hasn't changed, even though Danny was thirty years old. Danny didn't look at Julian. "What'd he say, sweetheart?"

Danny shook his head, "It's not a big deal." Danny took a deep breath, "Just the usual stuff that he always says to me. I'm too short, I'm not fast enough, I didn't get enough touchdowns, all that shit. Said something about my knee fucking things up for the team, too."

"He's an idiot," Julian pulled Danny into a hug, "You were amazing tonight, baby. Your knee was acting up and you still played perfectly."

"Thank you," Danny murmured, but he still wasn't himself. Jules noticed. 

"You and me tonight, okay?" Julian kissed Danny's cheek before the rest of the team could get on the bus, "I have to talk to you about something."

Danny didn't have time to respond because their teammates began to pile on to the bus. Julian took his seat a few rows in front of Danny. No one knew about them, aside from Coach Bill, who only knows because Julian drunkenly confessed it to him, and that's how they wanted it to stay, so when they're together as a team, Danny and Jules tend to socialize with people that aren't each other. 

Danny was quiet on the ride back to the hotel. He was nervous about what Julian wanted to talk to him about, even if he knew it probably wasn't anything bad. It was probably something small, like who should pay their bills this month. They've been together for so long that they had a joint account on top of their own separate accounts, so they just needed to figure out who would write the checks this month. It'd probably be Julian, since Danny literally hated anything that had to do with math or money.

When they arrived at the hotel, Danny maneuvered through the much larger bodies of his teammates. He got up to his hotel room in no time. Danny quickly undressed and thought about redressing, but he was too tired. He laid on the large king sized bed, putting a pillow under his knee.

Danny must've fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake. "Babe... Hey, beautiful, wake up," Julian kissed Danny's forehead, "Will you marry me?"

"What?" Danny sat up, confusion written all over his features, "What did you just say?"

"Did you really not hear me or are you just shocked because I really don't know if I have the balls to ask you that again," Julian's eyes were wide and his cheeks were red. He was kneeling by the bed next to Danny. 

"I really didn't hear you, babe," Danny mumbled. 

"Well," Julian took a deep breath, "I asked if you would marry me?"

All of the color seemed to drain from Danny's face. "Oh my god," Danny gasped. He looked horrified, which made Julian in even more nervous. "I don't have any pants on."

"What? Who cares?" 

"You just asked me to marry you and I have no pants on!" Danny's eyes were wide, "No, no, no, you have to ask me again in like five minutes when I have pants on!"

"Babe, are you serious?!" Julian groaned, "I'm gonna have a heart attack over here!"

"Jules, I cannot answer this question when I'm basically naked!" Danny stood up, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt, "This would happen to me. I would get proposed to when I have no damn pants on."

"Danny, if you make me ask you one more fucking time, I'll pass out," Julian sighed, "Please, answer the damn question so I know if I should cry happy tears or sad tears."

"Yes," Danny said.

"I understand, I'm sorry--" Julian cut himself off, "You said yes?! You said yes! Oh my god!" Julian picked Danny up with ease, because despite Danny being a little bit taller, Julian was a bit bigger, "Yes! You said yes!" Julian pulled Danny in for a kiss, grinning when they pulled away from each other, "I love you."

"I love you too," Danny smiled, his mood being much better than before. He had forgotten all about his fathers harsh words and he had focused on Julian's eyes. His fiancés eyes. 

"I've been trying to do this for the past seven months," Julian sighed. Danny didn't say anything, he just laid in bed next to Julian and allowed Julian to play with his hair. "But you're just so intimidatingly beautiful that I kept getting scared."

Danny laughed, "Well, this has been eventful, but I'm going back to bed."

"Don't people usually have engagement sex?" Julian protested. 

"You proposed to me at two o'clock in the morning," Danny shook his head, "Goodnight, Jules."


End file.
